fearfandomcom-20200222-history
UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter
UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopters Direct Action Penetrator variant appear in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. The attack varient of UH-60 appears in the sequel as enemy vehicle. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' The Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawks seen in F.E.A.R. are attached to the US Army, and are used to ferry Delta Force teams and the F.E.A.R. team to and from locations. Some of them are armed with single/duel TG-2A Miniguns (seen in Perseus Mandate), M134 Miniguns or turrets (seen in the first F.E.A.R. and Extraction Point), but these are rarely manned and even some of these are unarmed; as a result they are often targeted and shot down by Replica ground forces or Hind D Gunships. The Blackhawks are not controllable by the player, but are used for evac and reinforcements. The UH-60 Blackhawk is the main assault, medevac and air cavalry helicopter used by the United States, and has been adopted by several other armed forces. It was first deployed in 1978 and retains a reputation for durability and firepower, usually sporting at least one M134 minigun; more up-to-date models often mount two. It has the capacity to carry eleven combat-loaded troops, a 105 millimeter howitzer using a sling with 30 rounds of ammunition on the helicopter, or a Humvee. Some modified Blackhawks serve as command platforms for special forces operations, furthermore the Blackhawk can be heavily armed for ground support role. Through all F.E.A.R. installments, they take heavy casualties but that number is eclipsed by Delta Force's casualties. .]] Vivendi Timeline UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters also appear in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Monolith Timeline One appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin in the first mission, dropping off one of Richard Vanek's ATC Black Ops hit squads at Genevieve Aristide's penthouse. It also tries to shoot Michael Becket as he passes through an exposed glass-walled skyway, but he manages to escape. It is unknown what happens to this helicopter, but it is probably destroyed in the Origin Facility Explosion alongside with any of division of vehicle that located in the delta industrial complex. Also in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, the Blackhawk is also used by the ATC, fighting alongside with the Mi-24 Hind-D Gunship, and attempt to destroy Foxtrot 813's Elite Powered Armor (or Foxtrot 813 himself). This is the only time in the F.E.A.R. series that both types of helicopters are not fighting each other. Trivia *The Blackhawk Pilots wear the same uniform as the Delta Force soldiers. *SFOD-D's Air Wing doesn't always use the UH-60, rather for small scale insertions (e.g. three to four soldiers), the MH-6 Little Bird is used. *The firing sound of the minigun is identical to the turret found on multiplayer maps, in F.E.A.R. 2 the sound is identical to the APC Turret Gun. *In real life, the UH-60 is near to no match for the Mi-24 Hind, due to the overwhelming armament and protection superiority of the Mi-24, the Blackhawk can counter the Hind however, if it has FIM-92 Stinger attached. es:Helicóptero UH-60 Blackhawk ru:Вертолёт_UH-60_Блэк_Хок Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Delta Force